1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container, and more particularly to a container that prevents from an illegal operation and can be easily identified after being illegally operated.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Vacuum-formed plastic containers are usually made to have a box-shaped or a cup-shaped containing structure and used in the supermarkets for keeping food fresh. The plastic container is transparent for buyer to clearly see the contents, such as jelly-like, fruit or liquid foods and provided to stimulate customer's purchase intent. For containing liquid foods, the conventional plastic containers focus on the function of water-tightly seal. The conventional plastic container usually includes a hollow body and a body for selectively closing the hollow body.
For preventing the container from an illegal operation before checkout, some businesses position the cover of the container by staples. However, the casing or the cover of the container may be broken due to the staples when the buyer forcedly opening the cover. As a result, the container cannot be reused.
In addition, some businesses provided a snapper for temporarily positioning the cover on the casing of the container and a puller extending from cover for upwardly lifting the cover. As a result, the snapper is maintained in a cavity when the puller is lifted for opening the cover and a pre-broken line, formed on the puller is broken. However, the conventional plastic container is transparent and the cover is flexible such that the cover may be reinstated. Consequently, the manager and the checkout staff is difficultly to identify whether the container A is illegally operated or not. The altered plastic container cannot effectively prevent from an illegal operation and cannot be easily identified after being illegally operated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional plastic container.